Shoe lovers for life- DaphnexRalph
Pups After seeing each other for a while, Ralph finally admits he loves Daphne, and they decide to have pups. So Phil, Elizabeth, Lucas, Clyde, and Destiny are born. info Phil: Phil is very lazy and laid back like his father. He prefers to sleep instead of play, only ever getting up to tear into a squeaky toy. Phil is very sassy and can get grumpy easily, but if you get past all that he is really sweet. He always lets pups know when he likes them, usually by giving them flowers. Elizabeth: Elizabeth is very timid and can get scared easily. She always looks before she leaps and never does anything reckless. She is very sensitive to how others think of her, and is always looking for love. She is a peacemaker and usually can't stand to be in the same room as a fight. She loves to be petted and caressed, and is always kn the mood for a good belly rub. Lucas: Lucas is very romantic, and a flirt with the ladies. He rarely listens to his parents, and tends to blow them off. He thinks of himself as the 'Older brother', and is often bossing his siblings around. He is very self-centered and always stops to look in the mirror. He can be a bit of a brat sometimes, and is hard to deal with. When angered he gets extremely sassy and rude. Clyde: Clyde is a rough and tumble pup. He is very hyper like his twin sister Destiny, and loves to play. He is often seen tearing into anything he can get his mouth around, and is constantly playing keep away. He loves to run wild off a leash and trying to keep him still is like herding cats. He is very loving, and loves to curl up next to his Momma. Clyde is not as reckless as his sister though, and always thinks about things before doing them. Destiny: She is just like her twin brother Clyde. She loves to run around, and can sometimes be over-excited. She is extremely hyper and sweet. She is also very talkative, and will go on and on and on about things.Destiny loves her brother Phil to bits, and tries to make him play. (although she isn't very successful) She is very loving and her puppy eyes can make any heart melt. She can be very reckless, and never looks before she leaps. appearance Phil: he has floppy Dark brown ears with redish-brown paws and tail tip. His eyes are green, and his collar is icy blue. Elizabeth: She is a Ralph look-a-like. The only difference between her and her father, is the lighter colored snout. She has a pink collar. Lucas: Lucas also looks just like his father. Except for his bottom left paw that is white, and his redish-brown chest. He has a light yellow collar. Clyde: Clyde is redish-brown with dark brown ears, paws, and a redish-brown spot on his rump. His collar is Tree bark Brown. Destiny: Destiny looks exactly like Clyde, except for she doesn't have the redish-brown spot on her rump. Instead, she has a fat tear dropped shape on her forehead and a spot on her bottom left leg. Her collar is ivy green. crushes Phil: Phil has a crush on Margret trivia * Destiny and Kailey are best friends. * Phil and Buster like to hang out sometimes. * Elizabeth has a special squeaky toy named Flower. She can't sleep without it. * Lucas is often bullying Elizabeth. * Clyde's favorite game is surprisingly not Keep away, but fetch. fears Phil: he is afraid of birds. Elizabeth: this is a very long list. Cars, loud noises, and dog bigger than a chihuahua (herself included sometimes), Spiders, insects, scorpions, snakes, lions, thunder, lightning, clowns, Pumpkins, Water, Destiny singing, Shadows, the dark, scary stories, horror movies, and glasses. Lucas: he is scared of mice. Clyde: Clyde is scared of frogs. Destiny: she's to hyper to be scared of anything. Voice actors Young Phil: TBD Teen/Adult Phil: TBD Young Destiny: TBD Teen/Adult Elizabeth: TBD Young Lucas: TBD Teen/Adult Lucas: TBD Young Clyde: TBD Teen/Adult Clyde: TBD Teen/adult Destiny: TBD Young Elizabeth: TBD stories they appear in gallery Category:Sarahverse pups Category:Sarah the FBI pup- characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Males Category:Pups